Jump WARZ
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Not really what the title is supposed to be like, the real title is: Titan Warz.Plz write reviews even if you didn't like it.
1. Jump Warz

**Jump Warz**

"_Raven!" a voice shouted out, "Raven stop!"_

_Raven's sight cleared and when she saw what was happening she shook violently, tears started to come out of her eyes. There, in front of her was the broken body of Cyborg and right next to it, a green hand was stretching out from under a broken car. She screamed and she woke._

Raven was sitting on her bed sweating uncontrollably. She panted and closed her eyes wanting to forget that horrible dream she got up and started to meditate cleaning out her mind. She heard a knock and then a familiar voice.

"Hey Rae you comin for breakfast?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah." Said the tired Raven

She heard Cyborg walk away, and after she could hear no more of his footsteps she went out of her room. She went to the kitchen to find all of her teammates sitting together on the table eating their usual breakfast. She walked down and got herself a cup of herbal tea.

"Sooo…. How are those nightmares going? Are they gone?" asked Robin

"No." Raven answered, she could see that all of them were tense and worried for Raven has started to have the most horrorific dreams ever. They were dreams of her teammates but all of them were dead but until now the dreams were only of Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Then… Who was it this time?" asked Beastboy who forgot his jokes because of all the tension and worries which Raven thought was a good thing. But Ravens face turned grave as she remembered the horrible contents of her last dream.

"I-It was you Cyborg, you were all torn to pieces." Said Raven

Cyborg's face hardened

"And you Beastboy, you were crushed under a car."

Beastboy seemed shocked.

"These Th-Things won't happen for real? Will it?" asked Beastboy almost fainting.

"With Raven it's hard to tell."

They all looked at the center of the table reminding themselves of how they died in Raven's dreams. But Starfire suddenly looked up and looked at Raven.

"Friend Raven, how come you do not dream of me and Robin?" she asked

Robin got the idea and looked at Raven.

But when Raven was just about the answer, the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" shouted Robin

The titans went to the screen where they saw almost all the villains in jump city in one place, the stadium. There was Johnny Rancid, Blood, plasms, and all the others except Slade.

"What is that!" said Beastboy hysterically. "Is it a villain's march!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Cyborg said

"Titans! Move out!" Robin shouted.

Raven teleported herself, Robin got on his motorcycle Cyborg on his auto, Beastboy and Starfire on air. Raven was in the middle of teleportation when she heard a voice cry out inside her head. "Raven! Raven Stop!"

Raven lost her concentration and she suddenly appeared in what looked like an abandoned train station.

"W-Whe…" She was caught off by a sly voice coming from a dark corner of the station

"You are in my secret base" The figure moved up towards Raven. It was Slade. Raven stood up quickly and poised herself for attack. Raven remembered the villains.

"Why aren't YOU with them?" she asked

"Because I have bigger plans, see, I don't want only this little planet, but all the planets, and you're going to help me." Slade said.

Raven could feel him smiling evilly behind his mask. "And… What makes you think I will help you?"

"Because you have no choice for I have foreseen everything." Slade said.

"Foreseen?" Raven asked

"When your father, Trigon, took my powers away, the ring I was wearing helped me save some. And one of them is the power of seeing the future."

Raven and was about to enchant when Slade came up to her and tapped her mouth.

"No silly incantations right now. For you will help me conquer the planets and if you don't…."

Slade grabbed Raven's wrist Raven pulled back to see the mark of the portal on her hand.

"The planets will be destroyed by your father. So you must choose me or your father."

Raven's mind raced furiously for a way to get out but there were no way out. Raven looked at the ground, seeing drops of her tears fall to the ground.

"Well? What'll it be?" Slade asked already knowing the answer.

Raven just stood there and then, looked at him angrily.

"Good… Now, I shall have to train you up, for you are weak now and not able to control your own powers." So the training began.

The titans were fighting off the villains and were winning. They had already taken out several of them and now few were left. At last dawn came and the villains were locked up. The titans went back to the tower to rest everyone sat on the sofa until Beastboy realized that Raven was missing.

"Dude, where's Raven?" he asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" cyborg added.

They all thought f what happened in the fight.

"She wasn't even in the fight, but somewhere else." Robin said gravely. "Maybe her dreams misled her teleportation to somewhere else."

"Like?" Beastboy said

"Don't know, let's check in the monitor." Robin said.

They all went to the monitor and saw her signal immediately.

"She's in the old abandoned train station" Cyborg said

"Let's go!"

They all went on Cy's auto and went down to the station only to find her communicator and her hood dangling from the ceiling.

"Rae." Cyborg said.

"Don't give up, we'll find her but not today." They all went back to the tower and sat at the sofa again.

"Do you think friend Raven is lost?" asked Starfire.

"No." Robin answered.

Robin looked at his gloomy crew.

"C'mon guys lets go to sleep we'll find her tomorrow." Robin said.

They all went to their rooms.

(One week after)

"Man, we've been searching for her for a week and we can't find her." Cyborg said worriedly

Robin thought and thought, Starfire came back from her scouting.

"There is no sign of her."

Beastboy came in in form of a humming bird.

"No sign yet."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"We'll have to try again later, but for now, trouble!"

The titans went to the screen to see Slade with his new robot army behind him marching proudly and beside him, a female figure with a huge black cape on her face lowered.

"Titans! Move out!" Robin shouted.

They all went to the stadium where they met Slade and his army.

"What're you up to this time Slade?" Robin asked

"Nothing too fancy, except for conquering the galaxy." Slade said slyly

"Conquer the galaxy? Dude! You must be out of your mind!" Beastboy said

"Actually not, because my new friend will be helping me conquer them." Slade said

"Who's your new friend huh? Another hive stude…..?" Cyborg was cut off by a bus heading fast towards him.

"Titans! GO!"

They all charged towards the middle and the battle begun. The robots were almost flooding the stadium.

"There's too many!" Shouted Cyborg, taking out a long line of robots with his sonic cannon.

"We cannot win this kind of battle Robin!" Starfire shouted from the sky dodging a shower of laser shots.

Robin himself couldn't handle all of them, Robin growled to himself."

"Titans fall back!"

Robin threw some smoke bombs on the ground and vanished with his team. They ran and ran until they were far from the stadium. But Slade and his new 'friend' appeared in front of them.

"You ready to fight fair?" Robin said

"No, I only came here so my friend could just say hello to you." Slade said."

They all got in to fighting positions

The figure took her hood off. The titans could see she was wearing a sapphire mask.

The figure ran towards Beastboy and kicked him right in the kisser.

"B!" Cyborg said as he aimed his sonic cannon at the figure. Robin got four disks but he was hiding another one in his hand which was unusual for him. Beastboy turned into a rhino and starfire readied herself for battle.

"Hmph"

The figure seemed to stop, but she suddenly lifted his finger up towards the sky. The titans looked up to see hundreds of huge objects falling from the sky fridges, cars, trucks, and all sorts. The titans defended themselves. The falling stopped and they were surprised to see no objects where the figure was standing.

"Hmmm…."

The figure seemed to stop again and suddenly, huge poles flew at them from the sky, and to the sides. Robin knew that the figure was doing this and threw the four disks at the figure. She blocked them all.

"Four as usual huh?" the figure asked.

Robin caught something familiar in the voice but forgot about it. He threw the one disk that was in the hand. It hit the figure directly in the mask. The figure flew backwards from the explosion. The poles had stopped coming and the titans now looked at the figure that had lowered her hood.

"Starfire! Burn her hood off!" Cyborg shouted

Starfire shot a starbolt straight towards the hood and got it. The hood was on fire and the figure took it off. The titans were stunned. They saw the figure they were searching for most, Raven.

"Raven? But… Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Because…." Raven seemed to be thinking. "I can't tell you."

Robin looked confused, "Did Slade do this to you?" he asked grinding his teeth from the incident of being Slade's apprentice.

"Not, really but yes." Raven said

"But Raven…" Beastboy said

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

Raven suddenly threw her head back up and looked at Cyborg.

_Azrath Mithrion Zinthos! _She chanted

"W-What?" Cyborg could feel his body shaking

"I'm sorry Cyborg." She said.

Raven flicked her finger and Cyborg was torn apart.

"Cyborg! NO!" Robin shouted as he saw the destruction of Cyborg.

Raven then looked at the petrified Beastboy. She lifted a car without a movement. She remembered the training of Slade. It was harsh, cruel and bitterly hard but now, she could control several objects just by thinking. She hit Beastboy with the car which made him fly off. She followed him and starting crushing him with the car, she could see his hand going up and down every time she crushed him

One…. Boom…… Flick

Two…. Boom…… Flick

"Raven!"

Three…. Boom…… Flick

"Raven! STOP!" Robin shouted again in sheer horror while Starfire had tears glistening in her eyes.

Four………………..BOOM……………..Flick

He was dead exactly how Raven saw him in her dream. "Now…."

Raven turned to see that Robin and Starfire were gone

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Raven vanished into thin air.


	2. Birth of the halfblood

**Jump Warz**

**Birth of the half-blood**

Robin and Starfire sat in the main room of the tower, they could not believe what they had been through. Cyborg and Beastboy had been killed not by a villain, but by their own friend Raven!

"I cannot believe this is happening." Starfire said grimly

"Me neither." Robin replied

"If Slade's going to try to conquer the planets, then we'll have to move far away from the starting point and try to fight Slade from there." Robin suggested

"How about my home planet Tamaran?" Starfire said. "We shall be welcome there."

"Guess there's few choices left." Robin said.

"Let's get to the T-sub." Robin said.

The two of them went to the T-sub and got their gear and launched off. They flew off to space and were now close to Starfire's home when they saw some aircrafts head towards them. They were Tamaranian scouts. They escorted them to the surface and came up to their ship. Starfire went out of the T-sub and once the Tamaranian guards saw her they bowed. Robin and Starfire went up to the castle Robin was not too sure if this was a good idea but Starfire thought it was the greatest idea. When they got in the main chamber they saw Galfore sitting on a newly made throne. Starfire went up to him and greeted him in the most histerical way. Robin was full of doubts, first off, he couldn't speak Tamaranian, second, he didn't even know how they lived, and thirdly there was no one in the whole planet like him. After the weird greeting, the two went off to see their rooms.

(In Earth)

Slade's invasion had begun, most of earth had already been conquered by Slade's powerful robot army and without the titans and Raven at his side, he was invincible. One by one the world's superpowers bowed down to Slade. Raven, who was his assassin, took care of all the superheroes who were no match for her for she was growing stronger by the hour. Now she could almost move mountains with a blink and crush her opponents with asteroids from far away space. Her soul was filled with hate which was first directed at Slade, but after she tragically killed Beastboy and Cyborg, her soul had become lost and confused and now she really though that Slade was her friend.

"You have grown very strong Raven." Slade said admiringly

"Thanks to you." Raven lowered her head for a moment. "But I have one more to destroy before we go to the other planets."

"And who might that be?" Slade asked

"My father."

Raven sat down and started to meditate, she slowly walked up into her mind which was clouded by black ravens. There, in the middle of the cloud was her father, Trigon.

"Your hatred has grown strong, it seems that you're growing up." Said the demon hysterically

"Yes, and now I have come to destroy you." Raven said

"You think that you could defeat me?" Suddenly Trigon started laughing so hard that her head shook.

Raven took advantage of this and started melting the ground right in front of Trigon. Then, she lifted her arm up towards him. The melted cement-like soil started crawling up the demon. First his legs, then his arms, then, his neck until only his head was out.

"So long father." Raven said

The cement covered the demon whole and Raven made her hands into a fist and the statue started to shrivel up. Raven could hear the tormented screams of her demon father as he was being crushed slowly until at last, the scream subsided. Raven had killed her father. Raven grinned.

"Hmph, immortal, eh?"

She walked away.

Slade saw her waking from her meditation, and he greeted her with a grin.

"Did you…"

"Kill him? Yes." Raven said

"Good."

They both went out of Slade's secret train station base.

"So… What planet do you intend on taking on first?" asked Raven

"The home of the space hero Val-Yor, Vernathia."

"Good, I wanted to get rid of him since first time I saw him." Raven said

"You've met him?" Slade asked with enthusiasm

"Yeah, when he was fighting some weird aliens."

"Well, this will be easier than I thought." Slade said

(10 years later in Tamaran)

Robin had turned into Nightwing, it was not his intention but Starfire kept on insisting it because of her once travel to the future, although this future was far worse than what she saw. In the future that she saw her friends were alive at least, but now they were dead. Starfire and Nightwing were married for over 5 years and were happy. Nightwing although with all the effort he had, learned to speak Tamaranian and had become the governor of Tamaran and Starfire the governess. Nightwing paced nervously back and forth the corridor to their dormitory he could hear Starfire's screams of agony for she was giving birth to their child. After some hours, the sound stopped and the nurse came out.

(Translating Tamaranian-English)

"Well?" Nightwing asked anxiously to the nurse

"It is a healthy boy my lord." The nurse said happily

Nightwing walked in the chamber to see the exhausted Starfire on the bed feeding their little newborn child. She smiled tenderly at the child and then at Nightwing. Nightwing walked up to her excitedly and kissed her.

"What should we name him my love?" Starfire asked

"We should name him….. Nightfire."

"Nigthfire?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Nightfire, your name and my name so he will never forget us and by his name be a torch in the darkness." Nightwing said

They both looked at the child lovingly, the child smiled back.


	3. Starting the Rebellion

**Jump Warz**

**Starting the Rebellion**

Fifteen years had passed and Nightfire had grown into a fine young teen. He had his Father's eyes and hairstyle, his tone of hair was his mothers and his skin also. His powers were, he could shoot starbolts like his mother but he could not fly. He had inherited his father's martial arts skills and his father's utility belt. He had altered the weapons a bit. He had changed the substances to more powerful ones. Instead of gunpowder he used plasma. But Nightwing had saved the most dangerous weapons he made for emergency cases. They were A-photon charged disk bombs. One of these disks bombs could destroy a whole planet. Starfire took care of Nightfire. Then, when the three were sleeping, they heard the emergency alarm go off they all woke and went to their terraces. They saw billions of small lights in the sky, not stars but something else. They became brighter and brighter until Nightwing could see the shapes of the objects.

"Slade…" Nightwing said grinding his teeth.

"Who is he?" asked Nightfire

"A bad man who wants to conquer the universe." Nightwing said

He looked at his son and then at Starfire, he could see that she was worried about Nightfire, he too was worried. He had decided what he was going to do.

"Star…" Nightwing said

"Yes my love?" she replied

"I want you to get out of Tamaran with Galfore and our son with the T-sub."

"And you Nightwing?" she asked worriedly

"I'm going to hold them off as long as I can to get you some time to escape." He said

"No!" Starfire said

"I have to do this Star, and you know this." He said

Starfire thought for a moment, she wanted to stay here for more time but time was running out. Starfire nodded and took their son by his hand and led him away. Nightwing got his battle armor on and gathered all the soldiers he could and he evacuated all the civilians in the city. All he could get were 40 fighter jets and 100 soldiers and 20 tanks.

"This is going to be too short." Thought Nightwing gravely

The war had started, the jets were off and the fighters with them the tanks fired at the mass of lights. Nightwing could see explosions in the night sky and looked down with disappointment as he saw his jets fall to the ground one by one. He had four royal guards at his side and in his hand, the three A-photon charged disk bombs. As he looked up, he knew that they were defeated. He looked up and saw that a single ship was decending on the surface the ship landed and the door opened. He saw 20 robots come out and after them, Slade and Raven. Raven had not changed a bit but Slade had grown old and weary.

"So… We meet again Robin." Raven said

"It's Nightwing now and I will not let you win this war so easily." Nightwing ordered the four guards to capture Raven, but Raven turned her opened hands into fists and the guard's armors shriveled up and they all died instantly.

"Are you going to kill me Rae?" Nightwing asked

Raven seemed to think and doubt, she lifted her head "Yes." She said lightly

With Raven's flick of a finger, she lifted up the four spears and shot them towards Nightwing. Nightwing blocked two of them but two had hit him, one on his shoulder and one on his left-side chest. They had gone deep and now Nightwing was choking and gasping for breath. He took out the titan's communicator.

In the T-sub there were two royal generals, Starfire, Nightfire, and Galfore. They had buckled themselves in and were now ready for launch when the screen in their front flashed on and they saw Nightwing. They all knew he was dying for he was growing pale and was trembling. Nightwing saw all the faces on the ship with his communicator first, he talked to the generals.

"Keep my wife, child, and my nanny-in-law safe, and protect them with your life." Nightwing said

"Yes my liege." They both said

Their screen turned off. Now to Galfore

"Galfore, I hope you would keep Star and my boy safe and be my boy's new nanny."

"I shall" Galfore replied sadly.

His screen turned off.

"Son, I hope you remember me and protect your mother if she is in trouble. And also, if you ever come to face with a person called Raven, defend yourself but try to reason with her for she was once our friend."

"Yes father." Nightfire said with a trembling voice

His screen turned off.

"Star…."

Nightwing could see that Starfire's eyes were filled with tears of grief and anguish.

"It's all right Star, this had to happen someday."

"Yes my love….." She sobbed

"Star…."

"Yes…Robin?"

Nightwing pulled his mask off. Starfire could see his crystal-clear sapphire eyes were full of tears. She touched the screen wanting to touch the real person but she couldn't. She clapped her hands over her face.

"Star, I always have and always will love you, please remember that." He said

"I love you Robin."

"I love you Star…"

Starfire saw him put his mask on and stand up weakly. Raven tried to take the communicator with her powers but Nightwing help on firm to it.

"No! You will never find them! I swear it!" Nightwing shouted angrily

Raven had never seen him this angry, she knew that he was the kind of person who would do ANYTHING to protect a person from getting harmed, especially his wife and kid, but she hadn't expected this strong of a frenzy from him..

Nightwing looked back at his communicator. Starfire was still on the screen.

"I'm sorry." He said

Before she could say anything, Nightwing hit the communicator destroying it immediately. Then, he turned on the timing on the disk bombs to 5 seconds. He threw one to the main ship and shot two to the sky with his newly-made disk-gun. All three exploded at the same time. Nightwing had a flashback of his life, he saw his family, the joker, and batman, and his friends. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, and the other titans and his son Nightfire then, blank.

The T-sub was already out of the planet and was almost 5 moons away from Tamaran when they suddenly heard three huge bangs coming from the planet. They were blinded by the light of the explosion when they could see, they were shocked. The whole planet had been blown away and turned into a field of asteroids.

"ROBIN!" Starfire sobbed.

Raven was in a little asteroid, she had blocked the blast with her power and with her were Slade and their main ship.

"He did do pretty much damage." Raven said as she looked around

"How much damage?" Slade asked

"He almost annihilated our entire army."

"Almost our entire army!" Slade cried out

"Yes."

Slade looked stunned, all his life's work all destroyed by one person. Now that he was weary and couldn't do much he was now doubted. Raven sought out this chance and made Slade follow her. She led him to a small chamber and there, killed him. Now she was the leader of the invasion. Not armies of robots, but something else, an army of her own. She started meditating, summoning up the servants of her father. One by one they appeared bowing their heads to Raven for she was their new master now. They rallied up and when Raven gave the order, flew off to conquer the closest planet.

The T-sub went on through space, stopping at a few planets until they came to the farthest planet in the galaxy. The crew was tired and weary, they landed. Galfore, Nightwing and the generals stepped out and Starfire flew out to a nearby hill and just stood there, gazing at the far out space trying to find out if Nightwing had survived. Tears fell down onto the dusty soil wetting the surface. Nightwing ran up next to her on the hill. He hugged her and her him. They mourned for their heroic husband/father. The crew settled down on a nearby cave and rid the cold with their powers. Then, they went to sleep.

Starfire had the most vivid dream that night. When she opened her eyes, she saw herself sitting on a familiar couch in a familiar place, she saw no one when suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder behind her. It was Robin.

"R-Robin?" Starfire asked disbelievingly "Did you survive?"

"No Star, I died on Tamaran trying to protect you and our son." Robin said sadly

"But how come you are here then?" Starfire asked

"Do you know where this place is?" Robin asked smiling

Starfire looked around to see the room she was in, then she realized.

"The tower!" She said joyfully

"Yes Star, we're all inside you. Your memories, your dreams, your heart."

Starfire stared lovingly at her bold husband.

"Remember Star, Remember." Robin said.

Starfire woke. She saw her son huddled closely to her, she thought about their future and now, she decided to start the war. She woke the crew up and got them on the ship. They flew off to the closest inhabited planet to find Val-Yor's enemies there, the Locrix.

Ever since they had been defeated, they had upgraded themselves and were more powerful now. Starfire went up to their leader.

"Do you speak?" Starfire asked

Fortunately, he was much more intelligent than the rest and could speak in various languages. "Yes." He looked at her closely. "And what would bring a Tamaranian and her people here?"

"War." Starfire said

"Did you come here to declare war?" it asked

"No, the war has already started…." Starfire told him of all the incidents that had happened and the Locrix leader was surprised to hear such a thing.

"So, I have come here to ask you to join the rebellion." Starfire said

The leader thought for a moment and then, looked at Starfire.

"We, the Locrix usually do not get involved in these things, but because it seems so terrible, we will join."

Starfire looked glad.

"Now, we must get all of your people off this planet and go to Ranx-1 quickly."

"But why?" the leader asked in confusion

"Because, it will not be long before the army gets here." Starfire said

"Very well." The leader commanded all the Locrix soldiers to get on their warships for they were going into battle.

Starfire was just standing there when she saw sixty or maybe fifty Tamaranians in the plaza. She was delighted to see them and rushed up to them. They bowed instantly. They all went back to Ranx-1 and built their bases there. They were going well when a scout had spotted a ship coming this way. The Locrix and the Tamaranians went to the spot to find a landed space ship. Its hatch opened and a familiar figure stepped out. It was Val-Yor.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire asked

"Oh, so you are here also." Val-Yor said with a tone of voice that sounded humble.

"Yes, and now I pray you will answer the question."

"Oh, let me think, I'm being chased by some weird robotic army that came from YOUR planet and which destroyed MY planet and now I'm stranded here with a bunch of tamaranian toq!." He said

"How dare you!" Starfire said with fury in her voice

"Oh, what are you going to do to me? Shoot your little starbolts at me?"

The moment he said that all the cloaked Locrix soldiers appeared.

"Oh, so now you have joined them?" he said

"Actually no, they joined us." Said a young-male voice

Nightfire stepped up.

"And who might this be?" Val-Yor asked

"It is my son, Nightfire." Starfire said

"So, you have a son eh? And who is the father? Another toq?" he said with enthusiasm

"No, you already know his father." She said

"I KNOW a TAMARANIAN?" he said

"He was not a tamaranian." Starfire added

Val-Yor seemed to be confused, "Then who…" Something that Nightfire had caught Val-Yor's attention, it was Robin's utility belt "Oh, so HE is your father."

Val-Yor seemed to like Nightwing. "So, let's see what kind of tricks you can do." He said

He fired two red raybeams from his eyes and Nightfire dodged them with his acrobatic skills. Starfire looked worriedly at her son. Nightfire readied two blue starbolts and shot them at Val-Yor. Val-Yor sighed.

"The same weak powers." He whispered disappointedly

But what Val-Yor did not realize were the mentally-controlled plasma disk bombs inside the starbolts. Nightwing directed the disk bomb mentally to go to Val-Yor the disks flew towards where he wanted, then, when the bombs were close enough he directed them to the ground right behind Val-Yor. The bombs exploded and Val-Yor flew towards their side by the force. Val-Yor seemed to be surprised.

"Not bad at all." He said standing up he went up to Nightfire and patted him on the head. But just then, Nightfire was stunned, in place of the hero, was a fearful demon made entirely out of lava and fire. Nightfire was so stunned that he punched Val-Yor right in the face. Starfire looked stunned but a little grin was on her face also.

"What have you done?" asked Starfire angrily

"I-I" Nightfire stopped and was paralyzed at what he saw, it was the demon he had saw earlier. It was struggling to get up when Starfire shot a starbolt at it and killed it.

"This might be much harder than I think." She said


End file.
